


I've Loved You Forever (But It Still Hurts)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Defending Your Life, Guilty Dean, M/M, Mentions of Sam's Time at Stanford (Eww...), court trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's trial with Osiris with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Loved You Forever (But It Still Hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 4 Defending Your Life

"I now call Sam Winchester to the stand."

Dean watched as his brother slowly stood and moved to sit in the chair, nervousness evident on his face. Osiris cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, Sam. How do you know the defendant?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "He's my brother."

Osiris chuckled and leaned forward. "Is that all?"

Sam's cheeks reddened and he looked down at the dirty barn floor. "We're dating."

"So, you're dating your brother." It wasn't a question.

Dean had to bite his tongue at the words. It was like he was taunting Sam, taunting the relationship they had by making that obvious statement and saying it in that know-it-all tone.

"Yes."

"How long?"

Sam glanced at Dean before he answered. "Seven years."

"Interesting." Osiris leaned back in his chair as he pondered the answer. "So, you started dating after you came back from Stanford."

"That's correct."

Dean stared intently at the table, old guilt pooling in his stomach, and he knew Osiris was basking in it.

"Tell me, Sam, did you have feelings for Dean before, or after Jessica passed away?"

Dean could almost hear Sam's hesitation.  He glanced up to watch Osiris's expression.

"Before."

Osiris scratched his chin thoughtfully, and he met Dean's eyes with a smirk. "Answer me this; if Dean hadn't come back, would you have continued your life without those feelings rising again?"

Sam looked at Dean sadly, his face already set in defeat. He could see the gears turning in his brother's head, searching for someway to lie to Osiris, even though they all knew exactly what the answer was.

"I don't know."

"Let me rephrase," Osiris sounded irritated, "did your feelings dictate your actions? Did you go with Dean simply because you were concerned about your father? Or did you go because you knew those feelings were still there and you wanted to act upon them?"

"I wanted to find my dad. Yes, I did... have feelings for Dean back then, but I was faithful to Jess. If she hadn't died, I don't think I would have "acted upon my feelings"."

Dean flinched.

"If that is the case, would you say that if Dean hadn't tempted you by coming to Stanford, you would have never gone back to the life? Jessica wouldn't be dead."

"That's not what I'm saying at all!"

Osiris looked displeased at Sam's answer, but he waved Sam out of the witness stand.

"You are dismissed. Be ready to call your next witness."

Sam started for the table, and Dean could see his slumped, disappointed form in the corner of his eye. He barely caught the words Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry."

 


End file.
